The invention in its broadest aspect comprises a convertible multi-purpose extension ladder attachment which when folded and bracketed at specific points therein is capable of performing five interrelated functions wherein ladder stability may be enhanced. When not in use, the stabilizer is adapted to a composite elongated package which may be readily hung or stored in an upright position, hereinafter described.
The prior art is best represented by the following patents, each of which is distinguishable on grounds which will be apparent from the ensuing description and drawings.
James A. Burke--U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,006
Howard L. Chubbs--U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,929
Adelbert W. Perry--U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,012
Jacob L. Jackson--U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,210